


Starlight

by Snakeysnake6



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Happy Ending, I don’t know any important tags, Love, M/M, Minor Character Death, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snakeysnake6/pseuds/Snakeysnake6
Summary: Logan only went stargazing with his mother. But after her death, will he ever share his love for it with someone else?
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> I am bad at summaries. 
> 
> It’s a small story that just kinda came out of nowhere when I was writing. It doesn’t have dialogue, except one sentence. You’ll see.
> 
> I honestly don’t know if I missed important tags, if so, please tell me :)

Every weekend Logan would go out to the green hills a couple of miles from his house to go stargazing. Ever since he was a young child, he had always been fascinated by the stars in the sky. He was very lucky person to have been blessed with a supportive mother. He can remember the times she would push everything to side for him to go stargazing, to go to museums or to even listen to him when all he could talk about was the galaxy. The love and support she gave him when he told her he wanted to study astronomy and got accepted by the school he wanted to learn at. He holds it all these moments dear to him.

After her death, the stars became even more important to him than they already were. It might sound cheesy but his mother was the only light he had in his life. She was a star to him. A star that is still watching out for him from the sky, protecting him. The night sky truly has been blessed with the brightest and kindest person he has ever known. But how much he wishes that brightness was still in his life everyday whenever he needed it.

After his mother’s death, he would talk about his days, his work, new things he learned while stargazing. Even when it was cloudy, raining or snowing outside, he would still go to the hills on the same spot he always sat with his mother. How much he misses the star in his life, he cannot fantom.

Logan met this guy in a small bakery where he worked at. It was his favourite bakery to go to, it wasn’t too big, too crowded or too ‘hipster’. All the years he went there, he never had seen the guy once. Apparently his parents were the owners of the shop and he only helped them bake new cakes, cookies or bread. Eventually, he had to help run the bakery, which he happily did. He could bright up a whole room all by himself. You could say that Logan was immediately attracted to the bright smiles and witty puns... and the delicious baked goods he made from scratch. Everything about him is just... 

He couldn’t find the right word for it. He was absolutely speechless.

So he got to know the guy, Patton, he learned his name was. Sweet, friendly and endearing Patton. They would have small conversations every time Logan visited the bakery, growing longer and longer by every visit while also getting closer and closer. 

One time Logan stayed till closing hours. When Patton looked up from cleaning the counter and noticing that Logan was still there, he asked him to stay. He did. This became a routine. He would help him clean, and they would talk about their day together. Patton would make him an extra coffee or tea as a ‘thank you’ for the help, though Logan always tries to refuse, saying he can’t just take it without paying, but Patton won’t take no for an answer. 

On one of those days, Patton finally asked him out on a date. He couldn’t be happier. Obviously, he said yes and that weekend they went on their first date together. Patton had said he wanted to get to know about his interests so he took him to the museum he went to with his mother. Patton listened when he told him facts about the galaxy and answered the questions Patton asked him. He couldn’t believe Patton’s excitement over the things he enjoyed. How he never once got bored of all the information Logan told him. How he looked at him with his shining eyes like he was the only one in the room with him. 

Their second date was one where Logan got to know Patton better. It was a simple date. Patton had invited him over to his house and taught him one of the things he enjoyed doing, baking. Because of Logan having no experience with baking, the kitchen was covered in flour, sugar and batter, and Patton was a laughing mess. When he saw Patton this happy, he made the first move without thinking twice about it and touched Patton’s lips with his own, who smiled during the whole kiss. 

They became boyfriends soon after.

After being in a happy relationship for a few years, Logan decided to drop the big question. He wanted it to be special.   
So he brought Patton to the same green hills he went to all those years. Patton made sure to bring a basket with food and drinks with them. Together they sat under the beautiful dark blue sky looking at the stars that began to shine brighter and brighter as the sky began to darken. Patton knew how important this place was for Logan. He had heard stories about his mother, how sweet and supportive she was. But he never had been here before. What he didn’t expect was when Logan grabbed his hand and showed him a small box with a ring in it, asking him if he would marry him. With tears in his eyes, he said yes and they shared a soft, sweet kiss filled with their love for one another. They looked into each other’s eyes once they pulled back and Logan swears he could see a galaxy in Patton’s dark brown eyes, his own galaxy. He rests his forehead against his fiancés and whispered softly under the star covered night sky.

“My starlight.”

**Author's Note:**

> (Find my baby account on Tumblr: bblue-moon)


End file.
